


Play

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BVDN, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut, The Prince and the Heiress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Winner of the March 2020 BVDN Drabble NightFor weeks, Bulma and Vegeta have noticed each other when he comes to Kame Cafe after work. Then they finally take the first steps towards a relationship...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112
Collections: Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night





	1. Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Arcade  
> Song that inspired the work: Play by Todrick Hall (feat. Jade Novah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by @BianWW

He was back.

Everyday at four o' clock, rain or shine, a stern-faced, grumpy man in a clean-cut suit would appear in the Kame Cafe. Today was an all black suit, crimson lining peaking through. A royal blue tie led the eye from those kissable lips down his broad shoulders, along the flat line of his stomach, and disappeared behind the buttons of his coat. 

He must be a lawyer or something, thought Bulma as she leaned against the PacMan machine. It was one of many classic arcade machines they had in house, along with Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter. She listened as her best friend, Chi Chi, busied herself picking up customer's plates from the counter and completed coffee orders. Though she should be helping, considering she was supposed to be working, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. 

Perhaps it was the way his anti-gravity hair stood up.  
Or the way he licked his lips and looked oh-so-seriously over the all-day breakfast menu.   
Or the way those deft fingers, thick and tan, flipped through the plastic-lined pages.

Maybe Bulma had just been too long without getting laid and she was reading too much into this.

"Man," a tenor voice whined from beside her. "Stupid ghosts..."

She sighed, shifting away from the machine where Chi Chi's boyfriend, Goku, was furiously tapping away at the colored buttons. Her white Converse stepped carefully along the tiled floor, taking care to step on the rubber pads behind the counter, as went back to wiping down the counter.

"Distracted?" Chi Chi asked nonchalantly, eyeing the blue-haired beauty out of the corner of her eye.

"Just a little," she admitted, stealing another glance at the extremely handsome man. "Don't you find it odd that he's always here at the same time, every day?"

She shrugged, the black bun her shiny hair was curled in bouncing slightly. "Maybe he's a creature of habit. I can relate to that. Either way, you should probably take his order."

Bulma bit her lip nervously, already sucking the strawberry lipgloss off. Ever since Chi Chi discovered she had a wee bit of a crush on the patron, she'd go out of her way to make Bulma care for his table. Some friend.

She took a deep breath. Her fingers pulled the order pad and her Pilot G2 out of his apron pocket.   
Let's get this going...

She was here again.

At first, Vegeta thought it was pure coincidence that he was always here during the woman's shift. She'd smile and take his order, at first. But then when his grissly attitude would shine through, the main reason everyone gave him a wide-berth. He remembered the day she snapped back at him, though.

Her eyes flared as that pearl-teethed smile shone through the expletives leaving her mouth.   
Small, slender palms sat squarely on her hips as she proudly defended herself over him.

He couldn't even remember why he'd upset her. Or what insult came out of his mouth - so many did, throughout the day, it was hard to keep track - that angered her so. But some weird part of him loved the bickering. Vegeta knew it was his odd brand of flirting, but he chose to ignore it for the most part.

So, instead, he bought a slice of pie. It was never the same one, just to make it a little more inconspicuous. Apple, blueberry, coconut cream, banana, boysenberry... the list went on. Not chocolate, though. It was much too sweet here.

To be honest, he'd still bring it if the blue-haired beauty brought it. It was a treat for himself after every case he worked, every long day sitting under stacks of paper at the firm, and seeing that face made it all the more worth it.

"What can I get you?" a soft voice asked with an audible smile. His eyes left their contemplative spot a the window and into hers. Blue with swirls of white and green, like a spring morning tide washing on the beach of South City. They looked hesitant, nervous. But shone like she was happy, still. 

He cleared his throat, looking back at the menu for a moment. His brain registered jack-shit from the words, so he put it down decidedly. "What do you have today?"

She cocked her hip to the side, that grin growing. "What are you in the mood for?" The creamsicle orange dress she wore, reminiscent of the '50s, flared at her hips and showcased how large her breasts were. He wondered if her skin was just as smooth, soft, and creamy underneath it...

Vegeta cleared his throat before saying, "Something sweet."

A tongue flicked out and licked her lips. "I can come up with something sweet, for you."

Was that...a little vulgar?

He felt his face flush as his mind flooded with numerous innuendos behind that statement. He grunted, handing the menu off, before looking back out the window. The sooner she walked away, the less likely he'd make a fool of himself.

As soon as he heard those heels start clicking, though, Vegeta couldn't help but turn and look. Her ass - probably large enough to overflow in his hands - made the dress bounce gently as she walked away with those long legs. 

He groaned softly. Why did he insist on torturing himself, like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


	2. Rock n Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Rock n Roll  
> Song inspiring the chapter: Cherry Pie by Warrant

Chi Chi pulled Bulma aside as she walked around the back of the counter. "Did you see that," she whispered.

Bulma looked around, those cerulean curls bouncing with the motion. "What?"

"He was totally staring at your butt!"

She giggled at her friend's innocence, a flush spreading across her cheeks. At least he thought she was attractive, despite the stern exterior. Maybe he was interested in her... "Well, I hope so! I do have a ripe ass!" Bulma laughed harder as Chi-Chi gasped and smacked her arm.

As she collected a slice of today's special from the display case, though, she stole another glance at his table. He was watching her movements, sipping conservatively from a glass of water. Those dark eyes, almost black-as-midnight, roamed over her body. Heat washed through her as she thought of his hands running over her instead.

Their eyes locked. His widened in surprise, as he realized she'd caught his ogling. The water choked his throat and he sputtered, quickly using a napkin to catch the spillage before it landed on his tailored pants.

Bulma giggled.

Oh, yeah. He was interested.

"Here you are," Bulma said with a smirk once she was back at his table. Those slender fingers placed a plate of cherry pie, whole ruby-red fruits spilling over of the side of the buttery crust and on to the saucer. She leaned against the booth, looking Vegeta dead in the face. "Anything else I can get you?"

He swallowed, the blush from their encounter across the cafe still lingering on his caramel skin. "No, that'd be it."

She didn't move.

He looked up at her questioningly.

"You know," she spoke lowly, making sure no one else heard. " I have something else that's even sweeter than that."

A dark eyebrow quirked up. "Is that so?"

A mischievous grin spread across her face. She cocked a finger, beckoning him closer.

Vegeta, mildly curious and definitely nervous, cautiously leaned in.

Those pink lips leaned in close and whispered, "Me."

His eyes widened in surprise, the blush even more apparent on his cheeks.

Sweet Kami...

Vegeta chuckled and plastered a smirk that was ten-times more confident than he actually felt on his face. "Well, why don't we test that, then?"

The woman grinned even wider as she stood up. "I close tonight at 11. Stick around until then, and maybe we can."

And, with that, she walked away.

Bulma shivered as she locked the door. The whole place was dark, especially from the slatted blinds blocking the invading moonlight and street lights from outside. The soft glow of the under-the-counter lights, the glass pie display, and the passive play from the arcade machines were all that lit the room.

She was all alone.

Well, almost.

The dark, handsome customer leaned against the bare counter. His eyes pinned her in place, combing over her figure with lust. And...nervousness? That made Bulma feel a touch better; if he wasn't one for asking people for one-night stands at cafes then maybe she wouldn't feel so left out.

She stepped towards him.

They met eye-to-eye, almost the same height.

A large palm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Fuck, his chest was hard. There were definitely sets of rippling muscles underneath that clean-cut exterior.

He breathed out. "You're so soft." His confident tone was masked with a huskiness that was undeniably sexy. Warmth began to pool in the bottom of Bulma's stomach, something between her legs aching. Her chest tingled where it made contact with his.

She bit her lip, her mouth a breath away from his. "Kiss me..."

And he did. First, it was soft, gentle, teasing. He tasted her bit by bit, almost moaning at the sensation. Maybe it was the remnants of cherry left in his mouth, but the woman in his arms tasted fruity and deliciously sinful.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Fuck, he needed to hear more of that sound.

Without thinking, Vegeta picked her up and laid her on the counter. This woman deserved to be feasted upon, to have every delectable inch of her savored and devoured.

And he planned on doing exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


	3. Poodle Skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Poodle Skirt  
> Song Inspiring the Chapter - Buttons by Pussycat Dolls

Bulma gasped as she felt the cool countertop against her back. The taste of him was addictive, all consuming. She bit and licked at his lips, pulling a soft groan from him as he tugged at her dress.

"Fuck, you're wearing too many clothes," he grumbled, quickly undoing the buttons that led from her neckline to her waist.

"What? The poodle skirt look not doing it for you?" She gave him a cheeky grin, moaning as his fingers brushed over her incredibly sensitive chest.

He chuckled darkly, leading kisses down the side of her neck. "I'd just much prefer to have them gone." The man's mouth licked and sucked down into her cleavage. She could hear a muffled groan as he buried his face between her breasts, his breaths heavy.

She shuddered, growing wetter by the second. "I could say the same for you." Her fingers quickly yanked off his jacket and tugged his button-down shirt apart. Fuck, he was CUT under that suit. She longed to lick the individual lines of his abs. "Though I normally wait to show my goods to men whose names I know."

He hissed at the feel of her hands against his skin. The man sat up, throwing the loose fabric off of his form and began pulling her skirt off. "It's Vegeta. Prince."

She giggled, her lust-filled eyes never leaving his. "Oh, I'm in the presence of royalty? I thought you were just a royal pain in the ass."

Suddenly, he growled and unclasped her bra, her breasts bouncing out. His tongue lashed out and toyed with her nipples, sending shivers of pleasure and moans of abandon from Bulma's lips. "You talk too much, woman," he groaned. His fingers yanked and tugged her panties down her thighs.

"Mmm," she breathed. One hand tugged on his hair, leaving him moaning around her breast. The other unfastened his pants, quickly undoing the zipper and grabbing a handful of his member. He hissed and groaned, thrusting his hips into her hand. Fuck, he was huge. And hard as a damn rock. She continued playfully, "You don't want me to tell you how much I want to feel this giant cock in my tight, dripping wet pussy?"

Vegeta gasped, unlatching from her chest. "Keep talking, woman, and this is going to be over much sooner than we'd both like."

His hands pinned her to the counter.

She gasped, suddenly feeling the heat of his mouth between her legs.

That evil tongue flicked out to lick her clit, moaning at the taste of her arousal.

Bulma moaned loudly, her legs falling open wide, her nails digging into his scalp.

Those moans turned into screams as he sucked and licked at her core. Especially after his thick fingers, which had been playfully teasing her nipples, shoved inside of her tight hole and started pounding her g-spot.

"Fuck, you're good," she moaned. Her hips moved in time with his fingers as she whimpered desperately.

He groaned, lapping at her. "I want you to cum all over my face, woman," Vegeta commanded before returning to his task. His tongue teased her entrance for a moment before returning to that little bud of nerves. First, he laved at it, rubbing the pad of his tongue over her. Then he flicked the tip of it quickly over her, swirling in tight circles as he added another finger inside of her.

Those legs opened more as his hand pistoned her pussy.

Bulma screamed louder, obscenities flowing from her lips endlessly as she neared the precipice.

Her body curled...

Her hips moved frantically...

That tongue licked in just the right spot...

And, just like that, she was sent hurtling over the edge. The orgasm that ripped through Bulma's body rocked her, hard. If it wasn't for the tight grip Vegeta had on her frame, then she would have tumbled off of the counter.

"Holy shit..." she moaned, coming down. Her legs twitched.

He chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "And your name?"

She smiled weakly, a soft laugh escaping her lips. "Bulma. Briefs."

"Well, Bulma Briefs..." he started, tossing the rest of his clothes off and positioning himself between her legs. Those dark eyes, heated, locked with hers as he smirked. "I hope you're ready for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


	4. Soda Shoppe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Soda Shoppe  
> Song Inspiring the Chapter - Hunting Ground by In This Moment (feat. Joe Cotela of Ded)

That face was flushed with satisfaction, though her eyes begged for more as Vegeta positioned himself at her entrance. He was glad that he'd stretched and had her cum already; with as tight as she was squeezing his fingers it wasn't a sure thing that he'd last long.

He pushed his head inside of that dripping pussy.

Bulma moaned, widening her legs more, welcoming him.

Vegeta groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder, slipping the rest of the way inside.

Fuck, she was tiiiight. And warm. Her walls contracted around him like a glove, gently pulsing in the after shocks of her orgasm.

"Ugh, please..." she begged quietly, moving her hips slightly.

He didn't think he could ever deny her with that tone of voice.

Vegeta started slow, more for his sake than hers. Sliding his cock in and out of her body agonizingly slow, relishing in the feeling of the woman's body around him...

Underneath him...

Those curls, which had been pulled back behind an orange headband, spilled over the white countertop. Her head bobbed in rhythm with his thrusts, her moans bouncing almost as much as her full breasts did.

Fuck, she looked sexy as hell. Vegeta groaned at the image, finding it hard to decide between closing his eyes at the feeling of being inside of her or watching her fall apart underneath him.

"More?" he grunted softly, half-hoping she'd say no. Just so he could feel her for a little longer. Knowing instinctively that the soul-sucking orgasm building at the base of his cock was going to arrive a whole lot faster if he moved faster.

She nodded enthusiastically, opening those seductive eyes enough to watch him. "Man, you're hot as hell right now," she moaned.

He found himself chuckling, despite the overwhelm his body was going through. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm." Those nails rain from his shoulders and down to his hip bones slowly, not hard enough to leave scratches but enough to be felt through the mental fog he was under. "The sexiest view I've ever seen."

"Hmm. I bet I have one better."

"Mmm, what's that?"

His hips picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her as fast as he possibly could without slipping. Bulma gasped, her eyes widening and those lips hanging open. She let out a loud moan, her body trembling as he pounded her relentlessly. Without taking his eyes off of her, soft grunts escaping his throat unconsciously as he moved, Vegeta managing to say, "The way you look right now..."

Her fingers dug into his sides.

He hitched one of her legs over his shoulder, driving into her at a steeper angle.

She screamed, her walls shuddering around his cock.

Vegeta's moans grew louder as their hips slamming into each other made a continual, audible slapping sound that reverberated through the empty cafe.

But this time when she came, scratching and screaming his name, Vegeta tumbled with her. The muscles in his back contracted. He gasped and whimpered loudly at the intensity of it.

His lips sought hers for an all-consuming kiss. And she drank it up as they came down from the high.

He laid there against her body for a while, kissing her gently. At some point, his hand came up to cup Bulma's cheek, just like hers snaked it's way back into her hair.

She coughed, breaking it off. "You want a soda? I need a drink break before another round."

He quirked an eyebrow up, giving a crooked smile. He was very much okay with that. "Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


	5. Jukebox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Jukebox  
> Song Inspiring the Chapter - Always Something There to Remind Me by Naked Eyes

The music flicked to life from the jukebox by the door. Vegeta, now clad in his dress pants, leaned against the multi-colored box. His eyes followed Bulma, clad in her bra and panties, as she got two sodas from the spouts hanging from the counter's side and brought them his way in giant mugs. 

"Cherry Coke." He took the mug from her, sipping as he continued watching her. The woman's lips, bitten and sucked red from their activities, wrapped around the long metals straw and started sucking down her drink. 

A mixture of feelings, some he recognized - like arousal - and others he didn't, rushed through Vegeta at seeing that. 

"You know," she started. "I didn't expect this at all when we met."

He chuckled but didn't say anything. Truthfully, he didn't expect it either. One night stands weren't his forte. Hell, relationships, in general, weren't within his repertoire. But the way this dynamic was building, the concept didn't seem quite so foreign right now.

Those blue eyes locked with his as she smiled sweetly. They watched each other like that, for a moment. Something gentle and retro, by the Naked Eyes, played on the jukebox between them. Cars could be heard zooming through the otherwise empty streets outside. Hardly any light filtered in through the windows.

"So," she started, watching Vegeta carefully. "What shall we do now?"

He took another swig of his soda, thinking through the actions of the evening. Part of him thought he should say good night and never come back here again. Just let this strange happenstance with the woman go and move on with his life. Vegeta wasn't romantic or caring in any sense of the word. He honestly wouldn't know what to do in a relationship of any kind, even an occasional fling. 

Another part, though, wanted to kiss her again. The part that wasn't thinking or cold or calculated. The part that didn't have to be up at eight in the morning every day, sometimes earlier, to deal with various criminals and their cases. The part that didn't eat salads and protein shakes and go to the gym on the weekends. The part that wondered what it would be like to live a little more chaotically, less minimalistic, every day.

That's the part that Vegeta listened to as he took ahold of the woman's face and pulled her in for another kiss. 

And he enjoyed it.   
He savored the taste of that mouth, that now taste like Vanilla coke and strawberries.  
He relished the feel of that curvy, soft body against his chest as he pinned Bulma against the door, hiking her legs up around his waist.  
He let himself feel and moan and laugh with the blue-haired beauty in his arms as he drove himself inside of her, over and over again, bringing them both incredible orgasms until sunlight started to shine through the windows of Kame Cafe.

Vegeta decided it was time for him to start living life like he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


	6. Bell Bottoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Bell Bottoms  
> Song Inspiring the Chapter - You Bring Me Joy by Mary J Blige

"Papa! Trunks is stealing my sausages again!" Bulla screamed at the top of her lungs. Her twin pigtails bounced angrily as the toddler wailed before her smiley face pancakes. 

"I did not!" her older brother protested. Those too-smart-for-his-own-good purple eyes shone in defiance through the preteen's face. The two siblings bickered relentlessly over breakfast in Kame Cafe. And their parents did nothing but let them go at it. Bulma and Vegeta had learned a long time ago that, because they'd inherited both of their tempers, it was useless to try and talk them down. 

"Listen," Bulma started, patting the table to emphasize her words. "If you both can get through breakfast, you can go home and duke it out in the backyard. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Bulla agreed loudly, stabbing her fork at her brother across the table. "I'm going to beat your ass, Trunks!"

"Hey! What did we talk about?" Vegeta warned, his eyes narrowing. 

The little girl suddenly grew sweet, a smile spreading across her face. "Unless I know the definition, I don't get to say the word."

"Exactly. So, watch your mouth." 

The jukebox in the background clicked to the next song, the beat picking up. The clatter of plates and forks mingling with chatting in the room was a subtle ambiance in comparison with the noise their table had made. Vegeta gave a small smile as he felt his wife's foot brush against his thigh. 

Yes, he recognized the song.

In fact, they were in a booth where he'd claimed her very body over thirteen years ago. He'd pinned her to the table, bending her over the side, and took her hard from behind. 

He grew hard just thinking about it.

That day, Vegeta Prince knew he didn't expect what would become of their relationship. How weeks of sexual tension and side glances would erupt in a night of explicit sex all over this very cafe and into years of companionship. He didn't know that just a few weeks later Bulma would end up pregnant with their son. That his firm would take on a world-shattering case - the Planetary Trade Organization run by Frieza and his gang-related associates - that would earn him thousands of dollars and endless amounts of notoriety. 'Saiyan and Associates' became the top law firm in the country, if not the world, with his representation. It earned Vegeta a spot as the district attorney, something he never even dreamed of until now.

Vegeta didn't realize, at the time, how much the woman sitting across from him would mean in just a short amount of time. 

Even after just a few days of starting whatever mess of a relationship they had, it was hard leaving her side. Leaving her bed. Being away for more than twenty-four hours. And he never wanted to again. 

"Hey." Her voice snapped him back to reality. Those blue eyes were like a lifeline Vegeta never wanted to admit how much he needed. Her beautiful face, long-gone of curls but framed by a short, straight pixie cut was etched with worry. "Are you alright?"

He grunted an affirmation. A quick glance at the kids; they'd almost finished eating. "Come on," he stated, choosing to focus on digging his wallet instead of answering her completely. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Both Bulla and Trunks cheered at that, rushing out of their seats and through the doors of the cafe. Their squabbling could be heard from inside the building, still, as they ran their way to the car. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bulma asked again, scooting her way out of the booth. 

He gave a chuckle, eyeing his woman up and down. Only she could pull off bell-bottoms and mismatched colors. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Vegeta gave her a long kiss. 

She still tastes like strawberries and Vanilla Coke...

With a smirk, Vegeta looked into those blue eyes. "Never better."

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
